wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander/Gallery
Season 1 '"The Picnic"' S1e2a The Picnic-Wander realized.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander Picnic Basket.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander oh!.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 05.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 04.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 03.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 02.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander doing Sylvia impression 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wander 01.png S1e2a The Picnic-Wader talking.png S1e2a The Picnic.png Untitled.png S1e2a try biting it.png Mustardormayo.png Nvbvvffgvgggb.png S1e2a The Picnic I don't want a sandwich.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_taking_a_picture.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_taking_a_picture2.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Get_out_of_here!.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Did_you_want_the_mayo.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot2.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_perfect_watching_spot3.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Best_spot_ever.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wander_and_Hater.png S1e2a_The_Picnic_Wellll.png S1e2a The Picnic - no! do over! do over!.png S1e02a "'Cause a silly photo shows that you're havin' fun".jpg S1e2a The Picnic - Wander.png See here.jpg "The Void" S1e15b Wander open his mouth.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia inside the void.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia before they enter the void.jpg S1e15b Wander becoming a giant Wander.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup 2.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup.jpg S1e15b Wander operating the marionette.jpg S1e15b End of show.jpg S1e15b Stage show starts.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg S1e15b Opening the space door 3.jpg S1e15b Wander "Take it, Syl!".jpg "The Brainstorm" S1e13b Wander kissing the Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander with the tamed Doom Dragon.jpg S1e13b Wander dancing to music.jpg S1e13b Wander and Sylvia dancing to music.jpg S1e13b The Princess was a disguise by Wander.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater surprised.jpg S1e13b Wander kisses Lord Hater's cheek.jpg S1e13b Wander hugs Lord Hater.jpg S1e13b Wander and Sylvia with the sun blocked out.jpg S1e13b Wander 'Warmth generating...'.jpg S1e13b Wander '...group hug!'.jpg S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 1.jpg S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 2.png S1e13b Warmth-generating group hug 3.jpg S1e13b Melted ice caps 1.jpg S1e13b Melted ice caps 2.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 2.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 3.jpg S1e13b Result of failed invasion.jpg "The Birthday Boy" S1e9b_Wander_monologue_3.jpg S1e9b_Wander_monologue_2.jpg S1e9b_Wander_monologue_1.jpg S1e9a_Wander_putting_out_art_supplies.jpg S1e9b_Wander_looking_at_Lord_Hater_sadly.jpg S1e9b_Wander_talking_to_the_audience_2.jpg S1e9b_Wander_talking_to_the_audience.jpg S1e9b_Wander_"And_worst_of_all".jpg S1e9a Wander studies a blueprint.jpg S1e9a Wander with paintbrush.jpg S1e9a_Wander_doing_some_painting.jpg S1e9a_Wander_with_glue.jpg S1e9a_Wander_with_glue_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_getting_something.jpg S1e9a_Wander_with_glitter.jpg S1e9a_Wander_with_glitter_2.jpg S1e9a_Wander_with_glitter_3.jpg S1e9b_Wander_pose.jpg S1e9b_Wander_holding_banjo_out.jpg S1e9b_Wander_starts_a_song.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_2.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_3.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_4.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_5.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_6.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_7.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_8.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_9.jpg S1e9b_Wander_with_kazoo_10.jpg S1e9b_Wander_sees_Lord_Hater_smile.jpg "The Greatest" S1e1a Wander and Sylvia first appearance.jpg S1e1a Wander "WOW!".jpg S1e1a Wander "What a neat little town!".jpg S1e1a Distressed Bingleberry Festival in distance.jpg s1e1a Wander walking.jpg s1e1a What's your name.jpg S1e1a Wander grabbed.png s1e1a Take him to Lord Hater.jpg s1e1a Fists pounding.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 1.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 2.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 3.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 4.jpg s1e1a Wander pushed around the crowd 5.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 1.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 2.jpg s1e1a Wander getting taken 3.jpg S1e1a Wander "Thanks, fellas".jpg Wander and Peepers 2.jpg Wander and Peepers 3.jpg Wander and Peepers 4.jpg Wander and Peepers 5.jpg Wander and Peepers 6.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia scared.jpg Hater with scared Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander hugging Lord Hater.jpg Wander challenging Hater.jpg S1e1a Wander sticking tongue out.jpg Wander challenging Hater 3.jpg Wander challenging Hater 4.jpg Wander with hat.jpg Wander with trophy.jpg Wander and Sylvia with trophy.jpg S1e1a Sylvia "Guess not".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater "Oh, it's on!".jpg S1e1a Lord Hater and Wander smiling.jpg Hotdog Eating.png S1e1a Hot dog eatin'.jpg S1e1a Ring tossin'.jpg S1e1a Balloon Dart throwin'.jpg S1e1a Baseball pitchin'.jpg S1e1a Wander about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander rings the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater about to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Lord Hater fails to ring the bell.jpg S1e1a Wander and Lord Hater on a ride.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin'.jpg S1e1a Arm wrestlin' 2.jpg S1e1a Detached arm.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 2.jpg S1e1a Musical Chairs 3.jpg S1e1a Sack racin'.jpg S1e1a Sack racin' 2.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war.jpg S1e1a Tug-o-war 2.jpg S1e1a Unicycle.jpg S1e1a Unicycle 2.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest.jpg S1e1a Push-up contest 2.jpg S1e1a Staring Contest.jpg S1e1a Wander won.jpg s1e1a Drumroll please.jpg s1e1a Wander drumming.jpg s1e1a I'm so nervous.jpg s1e1a Wander 'You!'.jpg s1e1a Hater YEAH.jpg s1e1a No, the other guy.jpg s1e1a I have a hat.jpg s1e1a Wander the female model.jpg s1e1a What a neat surprise.jpg s1e1a Wander the fan.jpg s1e1a Wander is the winner.jpg S1e1a Wander "I like your sneakers!".jpg S1e1a Wander "Later, Hater!".jpg S1e1a Wander "Sure was fun playin' with you!".jpg Smiling Wander and Sylvia.jpg Shrugging Wander.jpg High five Sylvia.jpg Pointing Wander.jpg Open arms Wander.jpg Wander and Sylvia hugging.jpg Wander and Sylvia with Binglebops.jpg Shocked Wander and Sylvia.jpg Sylvia talking to Wander.jpg S1e1a Wander and Sylvia devious smile.jpg Wander waving to Binglebops.jpg Wander waving hat.jpg Wander and Sylvia in air.jpg s1e1a Showered with kisses.jpg Hater and Peepers with Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e1a Wander "Just wanted to stop by".jpg Wander talking to Hater 2.jpg Wander holding trophy.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater.jpg Wander giving trophy to Hater 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia leaving.jpg "The Time Bomb" S1e10b Wander "It took some doin'".jpg S1e10b Wander "But Sylvia the Zbornak".jpg S1e10b Wander "I'm about to make".jpg S1e10b Sylvia guessing what her surprise is.jpg S1e10b Wander "No...".jpg S1e10b Have a look.jpg S1e10b Wander imitates a fanfare.jpg S1e10b Sylvia is shocked.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 2.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 3.jpg S1e10b Zoom in on Sylvia 4.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "You have no idea".jpg S1e10b Wander "I knew you'd like it!".jpg S1e10b Wander "I remember you tellin' me".jpg S1e10b Wander "Back in the day".jpg S1e10b Wander imitating the announcer.jpg S1e10b Wander "It was your dream".jpg S1e10b Wander raising hand.jpg S1e10b Wander making a fist.jpg S1e10b Wander "But you never did".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "I ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "You ain't got what it takes".jpg S1e10b Wander "Well...".jpg S1e10b Wander blowing raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander pretending to retch.jpg S1e10b Wander pointing.jpg S1e10b Wander blowing another raspberry.jpg S1e10b Wander "To that I say".jpg S1e10b Sylvia isn't happy.jpg S1e10b Wander "Your dream awaits".jpg S1e10b Wander "Take the first step".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is bad".jpg S1e10b Sylvia backing away.jpg S1e10b Wander runs to get Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander pushing Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "That's not what I mean".jpg S1e10b Wander getting on Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Sylvia trying to explain.jpg S1e10b Wander and Sylvia hear Harvax.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "This is just a mistake".jpg S1e10b Harvax talking to Sylvia.jpg S1e10b Wander "They seemed awfully nice".jpg S1e10b Wander "What was with all that".jpg S1e10b Sylvia says she has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander realizes Sylvia has a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander telling Sylvia she had a nickname.jpg S1e10b Wander thinking.jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "Quicky McQuickersons".jpg S1e10b Wander walking across Sylvia's back.jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!".jpg S1e10b Wander suggesting "The Royal Lady, Lady Laterson".jpg S1e10b Sylvia "No!" 2.jpg S1e10b Wander "Still would've been fun".jpg "The Ball" S1e8b Wander relaxing.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles 2.jpg S1e8b Wander on bubbles 3.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia have to agree.jpg S1e8b Beeza is pleased.jpg S1e8b Beeza is pleased 2.jpg S1e8b Wander surprised.jpg S1e8b Wander huh.jpg S1e8b Wander's bubble fountain deactivates.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia watch the action.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg S1e8b Wander 'What the heck is goin' on'.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'It's just that our'.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'About to be destroyed'.jpg S1e8b The fleas 'Again'.jpg S1e8b Just heard the news.jpg S1e8b How come.jpg S1e8b Beeza walks off.jpg S1e8b Can't believe it.jpg S1e8b Not good.jpg S1e8b Wander running off.jpg S1e8b Wander 'You folks are abandoning'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Your beautiful home'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'For a new one'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Just like that'.jpg S1e8b Beeza overhearing Wander.jpg S1e8b Beeza 'Of course not'.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!'.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia 'Phew!' 2.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia listening to Beeza.jpg s1e8b Wander 'if you keep running'.jpg s1e8b Wander taking hat off.jpg s1e8b Wander 'ever gonna be doing'.jpg s1e8b Wander 'whataya'.jpg s1e8b Wander 'say'.jpg s1e8b Wander pauses.jpg s1e8b Wander 'for me!'.jpg s1e8b Ready to go.jpg S1e8b Wander with binoculars.jpg s1e8b Riding the cone.jpg|Cone coming in! s1e8b Cone in position.jpg|There, the cone is ready. s1e8b Twisting the cone.jpg|Wander and Beeza twist the cone into place. s1e8b Cone is secure.jpg|Success! S1e8b Time for phase 2.jpg|"Time for phase 2!" S1e8b Initiating phase 2.jpg|I'm on it! S1e8b Wander looking back.jpg|Yes! It worked! S1e8b Wander 'We did it!'.jpg|"We..." S1e8b Wander 'We did it!' 2.jpg|"...did it!" S1e8b Wander and Beeza running up to each other.jpg|Come here, flea leader you! S1e8b Wander and Beeza hugging.jpg|Space traveler and colony leader hugging. S1e8b Wander and Beeza about to gasp.jpg|Huh? S1e8b Wander and Beeza gasp in horror.jpg|Oh no! S1e8b Beeza 'Oh my'.jpg|"Oh, my." S1e8b Beeza 'The Sticky Rains of Terror'.jpg|"The Sticky Rains of Terror?" S1e8b Beeza 'We've lingered'.jpg|"We've lingered..." S1e8b Beeza 'Far too long'.jpg|"...far too long." S1e8b Beeza walking away.jpg|"Come on." S1e8b Beeza walking away 2.jpg|"Time to flee!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg|OH, NO! S1e8b Wander and Sylvia run from the raining dog drool.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 2.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 3.jpg S1e8b Wander staring while Sylvia talks 4.jpg S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia.jpg|"Naw-uh!" S1e8b Wander disagreeing with Sylvia 2.jpg|"NO WAY!" S1e8b Wander has one more plan.jpg|"I have one more plan!" S1e8b Wander rushing past Sylvia.jpg|I've got to stop them, again! S1e8b Wander with whistle.jpg|Sargent Wander S1e8b Wander 'Deep breaths!'.jpg|"Deeeeeeep breaths!" S1e8b Wander 'And...'.jpg|"And..." S1e8b Wander 'BLOW!'.jpg|"BLOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!" S1e8b Wander 'It's working!'.jpg|"It's working!" S1e8b Wander 'Don't stop now!'.jpg|"Don't stop, now!" S1e8b Wander hearing Buster's barking.jpg|Those barks... S1e8b Wander watching the action.jpg|No, this can't be! S1e8b Wander watching the action 2.jpg|What's happening?! S1e8b This is not good.jpg|Oh, this isn't going well. S1e8b Wander sees Buster's tongue.jpg S1e8b Witnessing the giant tongue.jpg S1e8b Depressed at a failed plan.jpg S1e8b Wander stares wide-eyed.jpg S1e8b Wander gets an idea.jpg S1e8b Wander 'Wait!'.jpg S1e8b Wander 'New plan!'.jpg s1e8b Prior to third plan explanation.jpg s1e8b Wander reaching for something.jpg s1e8b Wander with trash.jpg S1e8b Wander and Sylvia slide in.jpg S1e8b Sylvia frantic "GO!".jpg S1e8b Wander looking at Buster out the window.jpg|Wander was watching this S1e8b Wander upset.jpg|Ugh! S1e8b Wander hangs his head.jpg|And so, for the first time, Wander's plan to save the day actually failed. S1e8b Sylvia "So we didn't get a win".jpg|"So we didn't get a win this time." S1e8b Sylvia hand on Wander's back.jpg|"But...Wander..." S1e8b Sylvia "Sometimes a problem is".jpg|"Sometimes a problem is so big..." S1e8b Sylvia "You just have to flee".jpg|"You just have to flee." S1e8b Wander still hanging head.jpg|Does Wander agree? S1e8b Wander banging fist.jpg|I don't think so. S1e8b Wander "NO!".jpg|'"NO!"' S1e8b Wander "There's only one way to stop this".jpg|"There's only one way to stop this..." S1e8b Wander "Once and for all!".jpg|''"ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"'' S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room.jpg|Make way for the screaming orange dude! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 2.jpg|Outta my way! S1e8b Wander running through the passenger room 3.jpg|I got a flea colony to save! S1e8b Wander pulling on Captain's chair.jpg|I don't care! S1e8b Wander holding Captain's chair up.jpg|"Come on, what are you --" S1e8b Wander ready to throw.jpg|Quiet, you! S1e8b Wander throws the captain out.jpg|Get outta here!! S1e8b Wander driving carelessly.jpg|Wander takes over S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 2.jpg|Left! S1e8b Wander driving carelessly 3.jpg|Right! S1e8b Wander driving like crazy.jpg S1e8b Wander "That's what I'm doing!".jpg S1e8b Wander "I'm facing this problem".jpg S1e8b Wander screaming.jpg S1e8b Wander feeling victorious.jpg|Welcome to your new home! S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 2.jpg|"Head-on." S1e8b Wander feeling victorious 3.jpg|"Yeah." S1e8b Sylvia "Have you lost your nut?!".jpg|"Have you lost your nut?!" S1e8b Sylvia "Do you realize what you just did?!".jpg|"Do you realize what you just did?!" S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander.jpg|"...trees, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 2.jpg|"...fresh air, and..." S1e8b Sylvia walking with Wander 3.jpg|"...places for really great..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia admire the landscape.jpg|Do you like it? S1e8b Wander and Beeza sharing a hug.jpg|Ohhh, you're too nice. S1e8b Wander "Y'all always wanted to flee".jpg|"See, y'all always wanted to flee." S1e8b Wander "It turns out".jpg|"But, it turns out..." S1e8b Wander "All you really needed to do...".jpg|"All you really needed to do..." S1e8b Wander elbowing Beeza.jpg|"Was flea!" S1e8b Wander and Sylvia in orbble.jpg|"F-L-E-A, flea! You know, bzzt, like the bug? 'Cause they're livin' on the dog?" S1e8b Sylvia "If you have to explain".jpg|"Look, if you have to explain the joke..." S1e8b Wander and Sylvia hear a meow.jpg|Meeeow! S1e8b Yarn planet in the distance.jpg|A yarn planet, possibly having a similar problem S1e8b Possible next location.jpg|Cliffhanger? "The Bad Guy" s1e5a Asteroid field.jpg|An asteroid field s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling.jpg|"You don't have to say it, shortcuts through asteroid fields..." s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling 2.jpg|"Not the best idea." s1e5a Bottle of orbble juice.jpg|"We'll be fine!" S1e5a Orbble prepare.jpg|Always prepared. S1e5a Get ready to blow.jpg|1...2...3... S1e5a Blowing the orbble.jpg|Blow! S1e5a Orbble created.jpg|Success! S1e5a Thump.jpg|A bump... S1e5a Orbble hop.jpg|...and a hop. S1e5a Last minute helping.jpg|"Long as we don't run out of --" S1e5a Pop.jpg|POP! S1e5a Falling again.jpg|Oh no, seems like we're out. S1e5a Falling again 2.jpg|Not good S1e5a Oh no we're out.jpg|"Orbble juice." S1e5a Still falling.jpg|Falling! S1e5a Still falling 2.jpg|No orbble - no way to be safe. S1e5a Still falling 3.jpg|The falling space travelers S1e5a Still falling 4.jpg|Can't help but fall! S1e5a Still falling 5.jpg|Incoming fallers! S1e5a Wander sliding on Sylvia.jpg|Here comes Wander! S1e5a Wander slides off Sylvia.jpg|The sliding act S1e5a Wander lands next to Sylvia.jpg|Big finish! S1e5a Holding the empty bottle.jpg|Time to check the bottle. S1e5a Wander shakes the bottle.jpg|No juice coming out S1e5a Wander 'Don't worry'.jpg|"But don't worry!" S1e5a A neat little town over there.jpg|"Look, there's a nice little town over there!" S1e5a Wander walking.jpg S1e5a Tail snatch.jpg S1e5a Wander 'What if I ask'.jpg|"What if I ask..." S1e5a Wander 'Real nice'.jpg|"...real nice?" S1e5a Act like a bad guy.jpg|"You gotta act like a bad guy!" S1e5a Wander to Sylvia 'Bad guy?'.jpg|"Bad guy?" S1e5a Wander searching for something.jpg|Just a minute, please. S1e5a Wander finds a fake mustache.jpg|Here we go, a fake mustache. S1e5a Wander putting on fake mustache.jpg|Perfect for bein' bad! S1e5a Wander wearing fake mustache.jpg|"Got it! No problem!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander revealed.jpg|"RRRRAWWWW!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping.jpg|"NURRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping 2.jpg|"UUUUUEEEHHHH!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander looks to the side.jpg|ARRRRRRRR!" S1e5a title card.png|Dudley-Do-Right reference? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 1.jpg|That's how to be bad, Wander style. S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 2.jpg|"GRRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 3.jpg|Is he stalking? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 4.jpg|"LLLLAAAAAAA!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomps away.jpg|"UH-GRRRRRR!" "The Good Deed" S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling.jpg|Strolling and scatting. S1e3a Wander and Sylvia strolling 2.jpg|Such a nice day to stroll! S1e3a Wander and Sylvia pass a hungry rabbit.jpg|We pass someone. S1e3a Please can we help him.jpg|Can we help him? S1e3a Sylvia okay.jpg|"Okay." S1e3a There's gotta be something.jpg|"Hmm...gotta be somethin'." S1e3a Wander sees something.jpg|*gasp* S1e3a Wander 'There!'.jpg|"There!" S1e3a Wander 'Sylvia, six fingers!'.jpg|"Sylvia, six fingers!" S1e3a Wander ready to jump.jpg|Ready? S1e3a Wander jumping off Sylvia's head.jpg|Jump! S1e3a Sylvia tosses Wander.jpg|FIRE!!! S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air.jpg|Flyin' S1e3a Sylvia flying in the air 2.jpg|Soarin' through the air S1e3a Carrot spinning above Wander.jpg|The spinning carrot S1e3a Wander catches the carrot.jpg|Got it! S1e3a Wander holding the carrot.jpg|Prepare to receive food. S1e3a Rabbit rejuvinated.jpg|The rabbit's colors are restored. S1e3a Wait for it.jpg|Wait... S1e3a Helping successful.jpg|Success! S1e3a Heroic pose.jpg|We did it! S1e3a A little showy.jpg|"Little showy, don't' cha think?" S1e3a Nothing wrong.jpg|"Nothin' wrong with lookin' good while doin' good." S1e3a No way.jpg|?!! S1e3a Sylvia to Fleeblebort "Are you kidding me?".jpg|"Are you kidding me?" S1e3a Wander to Fleeblebort "That was yours?".jpg|"Oh, that was yours?" S1e3a Sylvia oops.jpg|"Oops." S1e3a Wander scratching head.jpg|"Huh. Well..." S1e3a Wander "That's weird".jpg|"That's weird." S1e3a Wander "'Cause usually".jpg|"'Cause usually..." S1e3a Wander "Start down the right".jpg|"...when ya start down the right..." S1e3a Wander pointing.jpg|"...path..." S1e3a Wander "You end up".jpg|"...you end up..." S1e3a Wander "Right place".jpg|"...in the right place!" S1e3a Sylvia shrugs.jpg|"Huh." S1e3a Sylvia "Not always".jpg|"Not always, I guess." S1e3a Sylvia didn't think so.jpg|Did you just disagree with me?! S1e3a Wander "Nope".jpg|"Nope!" S1e3a Wander "I refuse".jpg|"I refuse..." S1e3a Wander "To accept that".jpg|"...to accept that!" S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 1.jpg|"This is just a minor setback..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 2.jpg|"...my snazzly dressed friend." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 3.jpg|"We will simply mosey on over to the local store..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 4.jpg|"...and buy..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 5.jpg|"...you..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 6.jpg|"...a new..." S1e3a Wander talking to Fleeblebort 7.jpg|"...carrot!" S1e3a That's a shocker.jpg|Wedding?! S1e3a Sylvia heard about the wedding.jpg|"Wedding? Oh...!" S1e3a Wander stomping to Fleeblebort.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Wander picking Fleeblebort up.jpg|"I will not..." S1e3a Wander holding Fleeblebort.jpg|"...let our do-gooding undo you, dude." S1e3a Wander brushing Fleeblebort's back.jpg|"We'll not only get you to..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around.jpg|"...your wedding on..." S1e3a Wander tossing Fleeblebort around 2.jpg|"...time..." S1e3a Wander taking Fleeblebort to Sylvia.jpg|"...but..." S1e3a Wander "The appropriate racing-the-clock".jpg|"...the appropriate racing-the-clock..." S1e3a Wander "Action music!".jpg|"...ACTION MUSIC!!!" S1e3a Wander plays a fast song.jpg|Begin fast song! S1e3a Sylvia ready to take off.jpg|Hold on tight, it's gonna be a speedy ride! s1e3a Fleeblebort thanking Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Whoa, that was fast! I would've missed the wedding entirely if it weren't for you two. Thanks!" S1e3a Wander "Just doin' the good that do-gooders do".jpg|"Just doin' the good that do-gooders do!" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'see that'.jpg|"See that, Sylvia?" s1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'right path, right place'.jpg|"Right path, right place!" s1e3a Good deed cut short.jpg|Hold it! S1e3a Second good deed ruined.jpg|Huh?! S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable'.jpg|"Unbelievable." S1e3a Two good deeds gone bad.jpg|"That's two good deeds gone bad." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'I hate to say it'.jpg|"I hate to say it, buddy." S1e3a Sylvia to Wander 'We're having an off-day'.jpg|"But we're having an off-day." S1e3a Wander shaking head.jpg|Did you say "off-day"?! S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'NO!'.jpg|"NO!" S1e3a Good NEVER has an off-day.jpg|"Good NEVER has an off-day!" S1e3a Wander walking down the isle.jpg|"We can STILL right this wrong!" S1e3a Wander and Sylvia at the altar.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 2.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 3.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 4.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 5.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 6.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 7.jpg S1e3a Wander apologizing to the groom 8.jpg S1e3a Relieved.jpg S1e3a Groom leaves the altar.jpg S1e3a Can't believe it.jpg S1e3a Sylvia 'Unbelievable' 2.jpg S1e3a Spectating the feud.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia screaming.jpg S1e3a Dodging the lasers.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay.jpg S1e3a Wander's awkward okay 2.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'I admit'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Teensy'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Of a challenge'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'But...'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'We can end up'.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right!'.jpg S1e3a Wander stares at Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander to Sylvia 'Right?'.jpg S1e3a Wander standing up.jpg S1e3a Wander takes hat off.jpg S1e3a Wander the judge.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander 'Hear ye' 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander slamming gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 3.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 4.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 5.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 6.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 7.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 8.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander talking 9.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the plaintiff.jpg S1e3a Wander as plaintiff 'Not guity'.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander addresses the defendant.jpg S1e3a Wander as defendant 'Also not guity'.jpg S1e3a Overruled.jpg S1e3a Objection.jpg S1e3a I said it first.jpg S1e3a I said it first 2.jpg S1e3a I said it second.jpg S1e3a I said it second 2.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court.jpg S1e3a Wander the businesswoman.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander observing.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander waving sheet.jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander points.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander about to kick.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander kicking stack of sheets.jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander points.jpg S1e3a Overruled 2.jpg S1e3a Objection 2.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander mad.jpg S1e3a Smoke trail.jpg S1e3a Speedy typing.jpg S1e3a Monsters watching fake court 2.jpg S1e3a Policeman Wander "I'm warnin' you".jpg S1e3a Objection 3.jpg S1e3a Overruled 3.jpg S1e3a Monster 1 "Please!".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "All right then".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "I hereby declare".jpg S1e3a Judge Wander with giant gavel.jpg S1e3a Judge Wander "OVER!".jpg S1e3a Defendant Wander "A pleasure".jpg S1e3a Plaintiff Wander "Ditto".jpg S1e3a Handshake.jpg S1e3a Wander shaking hands with himself.jpg S1e3a Sylvia walking to the altar.jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "No sense".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Whatsoever".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "You did it".jpg S1e3a Sylvia to Wander "Good deed!".jpg S1e3a Noticing the burning tree houses.jpg S1e3a Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Don't tell me".jpg S1e3a Wander rushes past Sylvia.jpg S1e3a Wander comes back with laser gun.jpg S1e3a Don't shoot me.jpg S1e3a Firing gun.jpg S1e3a Wander and Sylvia watching the Gracknor.jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia anguished "Are you kidding me?!" 2.jpg S1e3a Planetoid arrival.jpg S1e3a Orbble pops.jpg S1e3a Wander is tired.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 3.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 2.jpg S1e3a Wander talking tiredly 4.jpg S1e3a Wander pants while talking 3.jpg S1e3a Wander finishes explaining.jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Yeah, baby!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "Bam!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "You did it!".jpg S1e3a Sylvia "In the right place".jpg S1e3a Sylvia explaining the Gracknore's freedom.jpg S1e3a Gracknore making sand angels.jpg S1e3a Wander nervous "I don't know".jpg S1e3a Wander "I still have that".jpg S1e3a Wander "Deep down in my belly".jpg S1e3a Wander "Something bad's still gonna happen".jpg S1e3a Pig running by in background.jpg s1e03a Wander and Sylvia refusing to help.jpg Vectors WanderSylviaRideArt.png WanderSylviaHugArt.png WanderHaterHugArt.png WanderSylviaArt.png WanderSylviaOrbbleArt.png Wander1.png Wander2.png Wander3.png Wander4.png Wander5.png Wander6.png Wander7.png Wander8.png Wander9.png Wander10.png wander_vector____by_x_blackpearl_x-d6m8b2a.png the_cutest_face_in_outer_space__by_cooltomorrowkid-d6imv2i.png The prisioner vector by x blackpearl x-d6qctkm.png Wander11.png Wander12.png Wander13.png Others WanderOfficial.jpg|Wander's profile photo on Disney.com FD4B6B57-6918-4AA6-A4A0-0597ED593963.JPG S1e1a I'm so nervous - cropped.jpg|"I'M SO NERVOUS!" WanderHat.jpg Wander1.jpg WanderoverYonder web1.jpg Images432.jpg WanderSketch.jpg WanderOverYonderLogo.jpg Wander-over-yonder-promo.png firefoxscreensnapz001.jpg Wander and Sylvia.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mq7lqzD2RM1sbotlno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mq83u7zxI71rm830wo2 500.gif Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg Wander Hugging Lord Hater.jpg|Wander hugging Lord Hater in the the intro. WoY-sketchbook-inside.png WoY-sketchbook-3.jpg WoY-sketchbook-4.jpg WoY-sketchbook-cover.jpg 217914fc50e909310a322199dbb667a3834276f9.jpg bdb63506d04fd29ff89a5d7ef2bdf6515e052c50.jpg 1800278_515081688610585_411765433_n.jpg S1e3a Carrot spinning above Wander.jpg V.jpg 88df6129026727ca8133d0ca4095eccc27fe6691.jpg wanderposter.jpg w1.jpg w2.jpg w3.jpg Theme Song WOY opening 01.png WOY opening 02.png WOY opening 03.png WOY opening 04.png WOY opening 05.png S1 Opening Wander walking.png S1 Opening Wander walking 2.png S1 Opening Wander walking 3.png S1 Opening Wander walking 4.png WOY opening 10.png WOY opening 11.png WOY opening 12.png WOY opening 13.png WOY opening 14.png WOY opening 15.png WOY opening 16.png WOY opening 17.png WOY opening 18.png WOY opening 19.png WOY opening 20.png WOY opening 21.png WOY opening 22.png WOY opening 23.png WOY opening 24.png WOY opening 25.png WOY opening 31.png WOY opening 32.png WOY opening 33.png WOY opening 34.png WOY opening 35.png WOY opening 36.png WOY opening 37.png WOY opening 38.png WOY opening 39.png WOY opening 40.png WOY opening 41.png WOY opening 42.png WOY opening 43.png WOY opening 44.png WOY opening 45.png WOY opening 46.png S1 Opening Attack.png WOY opening 57.png WOY opening 58.png WOY opening 59.png WOY opening 65.png WOY opening 66.png WOY opening 67.png WOY opening 68.png WOY opening 69.png WOY opening 70.png WOY opening 71.png WOY opening 72.png WOY opening 73.png WOY opening 74.png WOY opening 75.png Theme Song Animatic WOY opening demo 04.png WOY opening demo 05.png WOY opening demo 06.png WOY opening demo 07.png WOY opening demo 08.png WOY opening demo 09.png WOY opening demo 10.png WOY opening demo 11.png WOY opening demo 12.png WOY opening demo 13.png WOY opening demo 14.png WOY opening demo 15.png WOY opening demo 16.png WOY opening demo 17.png WOY opening demo 18.png WOY opening demo 19.png WOY opening demo 20.png WOY opening demo 21.png WOY opening demo 22.png WOY opening demo 27.png WOY opening demo 28.png WOY opening demo 29.png WOY opening demo 30.png WOY opening demo 31.png WOY opening demo 32.png WOY opening demo 33.png WOY opening demo 34.png WOY opening demo 35.png WOY opening demo 36.png WOY opening demo 37.png WOY opening demo 38.png WOY opening demo 39.png WOY opening demo 40.png WOY opening demo 41.png WOY opening demo 42.png WOY opening demo 43.png WOY opening demo 44.png WOY opening demo 54.png WOY opening demo 55.png WOY opening demo 56.png WOY opening demo 61.png WOY opening demo 62.png WOY opening demo 63.png WOY opening demo 64.png WOY opening demo 65.png WOY opening demo 66.png WOY opening demo 67.png WOY opening demo 68.png WOY opening demo 69.png WOY opening demo 71.png WOY opening demo 72.png WOY opening demo 73.png Category:Galleries Category:Characters Galleries Category:Wander